


Dat Voice

by KuroKitten



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great powers comes great responsibility. But sometimes, with a power like Cry's... it's fun to use it to your own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Voice

Another rousing session of Left 4 Dead 2 with Cry later, and Pewdie was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Cry’s laughter bellowing through the headset he wore as they watched Cry’s character slide around the ground, chased by the large Tank. 

"Stop! Cry! Haha, stop it hurts," Pewdie was gasping out his words as he leaned back in his chair, holding onto his headphones so they did not fall off. He didn’t want to miss a moment of the laughter from the other end. Cry’s voice like a drug that one couldn’t, nor would ever want to quit. After hearing it just once and you were hooked, and if you thought you could go a day without it… well it just wasn’t possible. 

Like when Cry had decided to read part of “Fifty Shades Of Grey” he really had never wanted to read it. But had he sat there and listened? Of course he did. All though as he listened, he wasn’t sure what he should be feeling. On the one hand, it was awkward being the subject material it was, knowing that women well into their 50’s were physically getting off to this book. While on the other hand, he couldn’t help the way his mouth had became a bit dry, and his heart began drumming in his ears. Something about the low voice of Cry’s was intoxicating, in ways that even if he wanted it to have no effect on him, he was helpless. 

"Yo, Pewds, you there friend?" Pewdie was pulled from his mulling as looked back to the screen, watching as the game rest in idle waiting for them to chose characters and maps. 

"Ya, sorry Cry, I’m here. You want to play again?" Listening to Cry’s hums of thought as Pewdie stretched his legs out below the desk. Wondering just how long they had been playing at this point, as he was starting to get a little stiff. 

"Nah, I think I’m done with shooting zombies in the face, and scooting along the ground. What else we got in the game line up tonight?" Pewdie closed the game window, staring at the Skype screen for a moment where his camera was focused on him, and Cry’s was merely black, Cry choosing to just use voice since they weren’t really watching each other anyway. As Pewdie was staring at the blackened screen, suddenly a familiar face with brown hair popped onto the screen, a little too close for comfort.

"AHH! Vad fan," Pewdie screamed, pressing himself backwards in his chair as the face appeared. Cry on the other end however was quite enjoying the scene of Pewdie freaking out because of him. When he had exited the game, he had noticed Pewdie seemingly staring at his computer screen. Not sure what he was spacing out about, Cry decided to take a chance and just show up. Hoping to scare Pewdie out of his britches, and more than happy when he really did scare his friend, into speaking Swedish no less. 

"Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you… that badly." Cry grinned, watching the angry frown on his friends face. It was a mock frown, but it was played up well with the way Pewdie was now crossing his arms across his chest. "Aww come on friend, it was funny. I had to do it." 

"You are a dick. I don’t see what your fans see in you." Cry feigned hurt, as he pressed his hand to his heart, grimacing. 

"Pewds, you wound me. Besides, we all know they just stay for the mystery of not knowing what I look like." Cry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his blonde haired friend. 

"No they don’t. They stay because," Pewdie paused, pressing his hands together in front of him, batting his eyelash in the most feminine way he could muster. "Cry your voice is so sexy! I love your voice! I want to have sex with it!" Pewdie kept up his mocking even as they both fell into laughter. 

"That’s how I get all the ladies," Cry teased, using Pewdie’s own words against him. "It’s a gift and a curse my friend. To know I have the power to turn anyone into a fan-girlish puddle of goo. With all great power comes great responsibility." Pewdie scoffed and folded his arms across his chest once more as he raised one eyebrow skeptically at Cry.  

"Anyone? Not everyone Cry. There are plenty of people who can resist your voice." And yet as the words left Pewdie’s mouth, he knew he would be regretting them later with the way the corners of Cry’s lips turned up into a devilishly handsome smirk. 

"Challenge accepted," Cry spoke, his voice a bit softer and lower than usual. "Close your eyes Pewds. If you don’t think I can do it, then you have nothing to worry about right?" So Pewdie against his better judgement did just that. He leaned his head back in his chair, relaxing, feet outstretched before him, and relax. 

"Do your worst Cry," and all though Pewdie spoke confidently, his palms were moist with worry. 

"Oh, I plan to friend. Sitting in your chair, just as you are now. Eyes closed, when suddenly you feel a warm body near you. My hand sliding to your shoulders, gentle pressure as I knead away the stiff muscles under my palms."

So far this was relatively normal. Pewdie had originally been worried that this was going to turn into something a little risque, but his friend seemed to be taking it easy on him. His voice was low, quiet, and sultry as ever. And as he spoke Pewdie could practically feel the warm hands rubbing against his shoulders, his shoulders slumping a bit where he sat as he relaxed further. It was if he could tell there was a solid form behind him, almost as if he was leaning into anothers chest, rather than his slightly cold chair. 

"Good, now I’m going to run one of my hands down your arm. Squeezing gently at the muscles… you’re so tense Pewds. Are you nervous? My voice right in your ear, so close you can practically feel my warm breath on your neck? Such soft looking skin, you wouldn’t mind if I just…" the words leading into a small kiss sound that resonated in Pewdie’s ears. A ghostly touch of lips to his neck, causing his hand to come up and cover the spot as if he wasn’t sure there wasn’t someone actually there. "Aww Pewds, don’t be shy. Your skin is delicious. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like. Moving my hands from your shoulders to slide down your chest. Pulling you closer to my chest, letting you rest your head against my shoulder. Move your hands Pewds, don’t cover that neck from me."

Sliding his hand slowly from his neck, Pewdie took a shuddering breath, his hands sliding down his torso as if he was commanded by the sound of Cry’s voice. He was hard, throbbing in his jeans to the point it was almost painful, and he was amazed that anyone had a power like this, just by their simple words. 

"Your hair smells nice Pewds. Placing my lips against your neck I place small bites there. Would you mind if I marked you? Made a temporary show that I had you. That you were once mine, if only for a moment. Sliding my teeth gently along the skin, my tongue tasting the skin on your neck once more."

"Do it.." Pewdie practically whispered, his voice betraying him as his hands fisted in his shirt. Swallowing any other words that threatened to his escape with a sigh as his hips raised a bit of their own accord.

"God Pewds.. you taste so good. Soft skin easy to mark when my teeth dig into it. Mine. Maybe not always, but here and now, I’m claiming you. Making you mine, and I want to be the only one to see you this way. The way your cheeks are flushed, the fact that your practically writhing with pleasure. Ugh, I can’t wait anymore. Do you feel me behind you? Pulling you closer to me so you can feel just how hard you have me."

Pewdie mewled against his better judgement as he leaned heavily back in his chair. Wanting to feel that hard body behind him, throbbing, wanting. 

"But don’t worry about me… Lets focus on you. Running my hands down your stomach, I place my palm against the bulge in your jeans. You’re hard aren’t you Pewds." 

Pewdie can do nothing but nod, his own hands mimicking the words Cry speak as he thrusts up against his palm. Pressing down against his erection with a small moan.

"Does it feel good? Rubbing my hands against you, even through those skinny jeans. But I bet I know what will feel better. Sliding my hand back up a bit to unbutton those pesky jeans. Feels so much better with them undone, yea? Look at that precum staining your boxers. What a waste, if your skin tastes this good, I can’t imagine. Fuck Pewds, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you. I want you straddling my hips and riding me. Bouncing up and down on my cock so I can watch every little emotion in your face. Want to see every twitch of your body as I slam into you from below." 

Pewdie whimpered, his hips raising once more. He had never had anything inside of him in that way, and had really never planned to either. But the way Cry sounded wanted it just as much as Cry seemingly did. Would love to look down to see Cry’s face as he rode him. Hear the sounds of Cry’s moans, grunts, and growls of pleasure. Pewdie shivered at the thought.

"Sliding my hand into your boxers, and sliding my thumb across your cock. You want this don’t you? You’re so wet already Pewds. I can feel where your precum has slid down your shaft. Sliding my fingers around you in a firm grip before sliding my hand from base to tip. You like that?"

Pewdie nodded, his mouth open in small pants, as his own hand gripped himself. Cry’s voice was changing, the more he spoke. It was becoming deeper, more breathy, raspier. He wanted to see Cry, but did not dare open his eyes, for fear that this hallucination he was in would cease to exist once he opened his eyes. 

"Sliding my hand along your cock, teasingly slow. You want me to speed up don’t you? You want me to jerk you off, fast and hard just the way you’d want me to fuck you, huh? Is that what you want? Tell me Pewds."

Pewdie shook his head, knowing that his words would fail him at the current time. 

"Come on Pewdie. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me as much as I want you right now."

Pewdie bit his lower lip and opened his mouth to speak, but only a moan slipped out. Cry mirroring the moan with one of his own, followed but a quiet ‘fuck’ under his breath as well. 

"Jag vill att du" 

"English Pewdie."

"I want you… fuck, I want you Cry."

"Fuck yes Pewdie," Cry moaned. "You have me Pewdie. I’m moving my hand faster now. Placing kisses all along your neck. Can you hear my heavy breaths in your ear? I’m so fucking turned on right now. I want to make you cum."

Pewdie’s hips arched upwards, his hand moving quickly along his cock, his heart slamming against his chest with every quick beat. His toes curling in his socks as he felt the familiar tingle in his lower stomach. 

"Cry, I’m… knulla.. I’m going to cum." 

"Yes.. cum for me Pewdie. Let me be the one to make you cum.. fuck yes.." 

Pewdie bit his lower lip, as his muscles clenched feeling strings of his cum land against his shirt, soaking into the material quickly. As he moaned Cry’s name through clenched teeth, he could hear Cry practically growling his name. The pants from the other flowing into his ears making his own orgasm that much sweeter. Never once stopping the motions of his hand along his cock until the sounds from the other end had ceased.

As his body began to come down from his post orgasm he dared to open his eyes, and the sight before him nearly made him want to cum a second time. Cry was slumped backwards in his own chair, much the same way Pewdie was, his cheeks red, and a few strands of his hair clinging to his forehead from sweat. 

Yet as their eyes met, Cry did something that made Pewdie visibly shiver. Cry reached his hand up to his face, the white liquid still clinging to his fingers, as he locked eyes with Pewdie before licking a trail of his own cum from his fingers. Pewdie felt as if he was transfixed by those eyes, and the pure lustful gaze he was receiving as the other licked their own cum from their fingers.

"So.. challenge won?" Pewdie, smirked, as he shook his head, which seemed to take Cry by surprise as he opened his mouth as if to speak again, but Pewdie cut him off before he could.

"Best 2 out of 3…"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.. yup.. there it is… that was longer than I had planned actually. 
> 
> I saw on the PewdieCry tag that someone had made note that they hadn’t seen a fic where Cry’s voice was used to his advantage. I hadn’t seen one either, soooo .. this came from that. 


End file.
